vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian
Pre-MUSH History When the Visitors arrived, Brian was placed in charge of the Visitor Youth Corps., where he could attract human youth into working for the Visitors. It is in this position that he met both Daniel Bernstein and Robin Maxwell, to which he would always be entwined. He recruited Daniel, an aimless kid who had always bounced from job to job. Robin, whom Daniel had always had a crush on, soon found herself interested in Brian. Brian did nothing to deter Robin, and met up with her on what could only be described as a date. When the scientist conspiracy was announced by the Visitors, Brian persuaded Visitor Youth to be most attentive and to turn anyone in who may be duplicitous. During one evening when Robin and Brian were together, Daniel grew jealous and made certain to mention that Robin’s father was an anthropologist. Brian quickly backed off. When Daniel came to Brian after discovering that his parents were hiding the Maxwell's in their pool house, Brian promised that his family would get amnesty and that they would only take the Maxwell's in for questioning. After Daniel’s family was arrested, Brian approached Daniel, claiming that it was his superior’s decision to take his family in but that they would be released although his grandfather wasn’t doing well. To soften the blow, Brian offered Daniel a promotion to his second in command as well as a ring from Diana, for his loyalty. Not too much later, Robin was captured outside resistance headquarters. After some testing, Diana decided that Robin would be a suitable test subject to try interplanetary breeding on. While in bed with Brian who made it clear that he would sleep his way to the top is he had to, Diana ordered Brian to be the one to impregnate her. Brian did as ordered and had sex with Robin, which caused the girl to get pregnant. A few months later, Brian worked more directly with Steven, capturing dissenting luminaries such as Dr. Corley Walker for conversion. He promoted Daniel to be the top gun of the Visitor Youth Corps in the meantime. Brian assisted Steven in planning for the security for the L.A. Medical Center for John’s historic announcement, and was involved in crowd control after the resistance attack. Not too long afterwards, Steven ordered Brian to find a certain boy who was in a food stasis chamber aboard their ship. When he found him, he discovered who the boy was and was intrigued. Later on after Robin gave birth, Brian had no idea and was simply being himself. He often dined with Daniel and Maggie Blodgett, until Maggie and the resistance turned on them and captured Brian with the intent of trying their new toxic super-weapon on him. Upon getting to headquarters, he spied Robin and tried to manipulate her into helping him escape, but it did no good. Robin soon introduced their daughter to him, before killing him with the Red Dust. OOC Information If not for Brian's children, the Red Dust might never have been discovered. Brian was killed by Robin Maxwell, using the Red Dust. Character Information Brian is not available for Application Gallery Brian1.jpg Brian2.jpg Brian3.jpg brian4.jpg brian5.jpg brian6.jpg category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Visitors Category:Dead Character Category:Male Category:Maxwell Category:Pilot